The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar part 5
they take Iago to the palace and lock him in a cage Iago what the Sultan Cubbi dont worry Aladdin will talk to him and soften him up a little Iago are you guys kidding he hates me and what about the princess Aladdin hmm no problem i just have to make sure Jasmine doesent see you untill ive gotten her prepared Jasmine gotten me prepared for what Aladdin i mean for the for the stain Abu got on the brand new vest you gave him Abu i did not Tummi oh yes the stain what was that monkey eating Jasmine i dont see a stain Aladdin well no problem then off to dinner Tummi ah yes im hungry and i cant wait for the surprise your father has planned Jasmine is something wrong Aladdin wrong oh come on no no no no everything just fine Jasmine youre not hiding anything from me are you anymore secrets Aladdin secrets of course not i almost lost you once that way i ll never make that mistake again but suddenly a blast is heard Zummi whats that Genie hes big hes blue and hes back all Genie you came back they hug him Genie ah watch the sunburn aha kidding did you miss me be honest take care of these my good mammal he hands them to Abu Abu whoa Genie careful theyre heavy Cubbi great to see you again Genie Genie great to see you again too gummi bears where have you been Tummi well sir we went to africa and france and decided to come back here for our fourth adventure Genie amazing hang on i got souvienirs for everybody she dances you saw the whole world already its a small world after all but agrabah has something that other place in the world has you guys i parachuted down the Taj Mahal i rollerbladed across the great great wall i even made the famous leading tower fall but who was with me through it all nobody the Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze on Mount Olympus i won a race with Hercules its easy when youre chased by killer bees who said Gesundheit when i sneezed now that im home home again with you you chase the clouds away whenever i am blue Gruffi youre always blue Genie land of the pyramids i highly recommend there is nothing in the world quite like a friend slept like a babe in bombay on a bed of nails morocanns loved my daring Dance of Seven Veils why single handedly i even saved the whales no one was there to hear my tales in Acapulco joined a mairach band i rode the raging rapids down the rio grand flew in a balloon but when i tried to land nobody laughed or lent a hand without you the amazon is just a trickle without you the saharas not so hot without you niagara falls is just a leaky faucet the qe2 is just some yacht now that im home home again its clear all i ever wanted seems to be right here ive traveled east and west and now im back again theres nothing in the world quit like a friend Aladdin theres nothing in the world Jasmine nothing in the whole wide world all theres nothing in the world wuit like a friend Category:Aladdin Spoofs